


Routine

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: -chanting- SLICE OF LIFE SLICE OF LIFE, Mozart siblings solidarity, Nan works in a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: Baking. Keeping a healthy sibling relationship. Gossip. Its all a part of her routine.





	Routine

“IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY CATCH THE BUS GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE JOHANNES CHRYSOSTOMUS,” Nannerl yelled up the stairs.

 

“Nannerl please refrain from yelling before 10 AM, you know miss Liszt likes her beauty sleep.” Kanae drawled out from where she was folding the latest load of laundry.

 

“I’M HERE DEAREST SISTER!”

 

“What did I  _ just  _ say.”

 

And with Kanae giving them a death stare behind them, the Mozart siblings were off and running.

 

“So here is the deal, if you want to get to the mall, get out in two stops, walk straight for three blocks, and then turn left,” she said as she traced the route she was explaining on the map that she carried in her bag. “Buy yourself a new hat while you are there.”

 

“That’s low, even for you,” Wolfgang said with an obviously fake upset face.

 

“Get off the damn bus Wolferl.”

 

With her brother preoccupied, she waited another three stops and got off a few storefronts away from the cafe she worked at. She pulled the keys out of her bag and stepped into the darkened cafe.

 

She had a daily routine when she got there. First, open curtains and turn on the lights. Second, put hair in bun and bake first batch of pastries. Third, put on a well-curated classical music playlist. Fourth, power on espresso machine. Fifth, make a dark roast with exactly sixty beans for when Ludwig came in. She knew what he liked.

 

She flipped the sign in the door to open, pulled the pastries out of the oven and plated them for the display case. The morning went by slow, Ludwig came in around 11:30 and she handed him his mug of coffee he managed to grumble out a “Thank you” this time.

 

The bell over the door rang at 3 o’clock sharp and the only thing that meant was, Clara Schumann was in to get coffee for Robert and their friend Johannes.

 

“You won’t believe the kind of day I’m having.”

 

“Spill it.”

 

Clara spends about ten minutes updating Nannerl on all the drama from her Romantic circle of friends every Wednesday. It was the routine.

 

Clara leaves and Nannerl puts the second batch of sweets into the oven. Among them was her favorite, Apfelstrudel. It always reminded her of her past childhood. Later she would take them out of the oven, plate them and dust them with powdered sugar. They made the cafe smell heavenly.

 

The workday came to a close, so Nannerl closed the blinds and curtains and locked the door. 

 

She walked past the grocery store and saw a sale on oranges. She bought a whole crate and insisted on keeping the box. Frederic would like it. 

 

She was happy to find that her brother had successfully found his way home but lacking a new hat. Kanae greeted her as she came inside and offered to help her with the oranges. They chatted for a minute or two before had to go deal with something. Probably Ludwig, Nan smelled smoke.

 

She placed the orange crate outside of Chopin’s room, “Freddie! I got you a box.” she called to him from the hallway. Her phone buzzed with a message from him saying “Thank you.”

 

She continued down the hallway to her room and proceeded to take a very long nap.

 

She always has time to do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
